


a Craving of Sorts

by InsanityInANutshell



Series: Dirty Dirty Smut Corner [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bottom Akechi Goro, Bottom Goro, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Roleplay, This is trash, Top Akira, Top Persona 5 Protagonist, Verbal Humiliation, degradation kink, wrote in 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityInANutshell/pseuds/InsanityInANutshell
Summary: Akechi asks Akira to indulge him in a Fantasy of his.aka, Akechi gets railed, some indulgent trash I wrote in 20 minutes.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: Dirty Dirty Smut Corner [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	a Craving of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just some indugent Trash. POV of Akira, just so you're aware.

I pinned Akechi down, grinding my cock into his backside. He was tied up and squirming, but the moans were obvious to his enjoyment. I chuckled, taking off his pants, finding no boxers. Skin on skin. 

“Dirty little slut” I ground out, grinding against his hole furiously. I push in, finding no resistance. I pound him hard, trying to erase anything anyone else may have left a mark on this slut. 

“Mine Mine mine mine mine.” I growl out, biting the neck, coming inside of Akechi. He squeals, coming hard as well, all over the floor. 

“Im not done yet.” I growl, picking him up and forcing him to sit on my cock. I’m horny and I could go a few more rounds easy. 

I don’t even need to tell him what to do, he already starts moving. He’s moaning and whining behind the gag and I don’t even need to look at his face to know that its full of pleasure. 

“You know exactly how to please me, fucking slut. You act like a bitch in heat, aiming to get knocked up. Well I’ll knock you up. Real good, you can have all my kids and just my kids.” He moves faster and faster, tightening up around me. Eventually I cum under his ministrations but I just push him back onto the floor, ass up and he looks back at me. 

“Take my seed, and be pregnant. Your my bitch, and my bitch alone, do I make myself understood?” I say, pumping in and out hard and fast. He nods, muffled noises of pleasure. I push the gag back in, its only a piece of cloth, but the fucker knows not to let it get out of his mouth. I cum in his ass again, and Akechi doesn’t stop moaning. I stay there, basking in post orgasm haze, not leaving the tight heat of my exhausted bitch. Without leaving his ass, I pick akechi up, ignoring his maons and desperate cries, as I drop him onto the bed, us still connected. I grab a plug, a large plug, and I pull out. Some of my cum tried to leave but I push it back in, and fill him back up with the plug. Akechi comes and collapses after that. 

“There we go, now, just sleep and soon you’ll have my kids.” Akechi passes out after that. 

* * *

“Are you okay sweetheart? Was I too rough? Too mean? You were amazing, love. I love you so much.” I mutter into Akechi’s ear. Akechi, tired, exhausted but awake, chuckles. 

“Akira, dear, I _asked_ for you to use me. You were perfect, and I think you needed it as much as I did with how you got into it.” I blush and he laughs at me. 

“I’m possessive, and I like being able to Own you, possess you, even if its for some sexual fantasy you have a craving for.” I explain. 

“Oh sweetheart. We own each other.” he says, dragging me down to kiss him. “Now, I wanna watch featherman!” He demands. I laugh and turn on the TV.


End file.
